The decomposition of organic matter into compost is well known. Such compost is often useful as a fertilizer or soil additive. Composting is also beneficial as a natural, environmentally friendly means of recycling or otherwise reusing certain waste vegetation and foods. Accordingly, there is a general need for containers that facilitate the effective composting of organic matter.